


Poetry Code

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: *College AU，双向暗恋*拽拽路易和乖乖哈利(。)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	Poetry Code

**01**

伦敦的秋天一向让人烦躁。Harry从主楼出来时天上又下起了淅淅沥沥的雨，迎面打在他脸上，带着一股了无生机的寒意。他从书包里翻出那把皱巴巴的雨伞，把卷起来的衬衫袖边放到手腕，插上耳机，撑开伞走进了雨幕中。

秋雨下得并不急促，但很是连绵，路上已经有了一层不薄的积水。尽管Harry努力避开遍地开花的水坑，冰冷肮脏的雨水还是渗过了他单薄的鞋底，浸湿了他的棉袜，与他发凉的脚掌来了个亲密接触。Harry在心底暗骂自己倒霉，这样的鬼天气里不知道鞋子要晾多久才能干——伦敦的鬼天气！

他想起远方的霍姆斯查珀尔，美好的家乡，空气里翻飞的栀子花的甘甜和新鲜面包的香气，在室外晒得笑逐颜开的床单和被单，妈妈把它们铺在床上时就好像洒了一床的阳光。他想起他的家，很小，但很温暖，下雨时他会穿着塑胶雨靴跑出去把小院子里的花搬进门厅里，等到天晴了再一盆盆搬回去。他想念他妈妈，他从小唯一的家人。他还有个姐姐，但并不曾见过面，妈妈说她跟了爸爸——那个他也没见过的男人。但Harry不在乎，他有妈妈就够了。他们靠妈妈教钢琴赚来的还算优渥的收入生活，或许有些平淡，但他们在一起绝对不乏味。

一切差错源于那个男人敲开他们家门那天。他很高，稀疏的浅色头发被发胶固定在脑后，手里捧着束妈妈最喜欢的黄玫瑰。我想请您教我弹钢琴，Styles夫人。他笑着对妈妈说。

后来发生的事情是稿纸上被铅笔凌乱涂掉的一大片灰。妈妈和他坠入爱河，他提出带妈妈和Harry去曼彻斯特生活，那个Harry只在电影和乐队故事里听闻过的城市。他们住进了宽敞明亮的新家，与此同时开始了一段晦暗的故事。男人变得不再笑，那让他不动的时候看上去更像一座风化的雕像，而当他动起来时更加恐怖。他愈发频繁地殴打妈妈，有次Harry拿烟灰缸向男人的头上砸去，却被他反抓住手腕扔到了地上——他的力气大得惊人。Harry的后脑磕到了茶几角，他晕了过去，第二天在自己的床上醒来。

离开家乡的第八个月，他和妈妈乘火车回到了霍姆斯查珀尔。他们的小家什么都没变，但Harry知道什么都变了，他们再也回不去以前了——妈妈的一部分永远死在了曼彻斯特，连同她腹中那个还未成形，最终也不会被埋葬的胎儿一起。

他的思绪被肩膀上突来的力度打断。Harry有点慌乱地扯下耳机回过头，看到一双略带愠色的蜜色眼睛。是Louis的朋友——他的第一念头，然后他才想起来他的名字，Liam。

“我叫了你好几遍，”Liam几乎是Harry两倍的语速让年轻男孩不由自主有点畏缩，“你都没听到。”

Harry生来温和，Liam近乎恶劣的语气也没让他感到愤怒。他慢吞吞地道歉，尽管对方并不关心。“东西拿到了吗？”

Harry摇摇头：“我今晚去取。”

“那明天下午给我们吧。”

“还在老地方？”

“还在老地方。”Liam点点头，扫了他一眼转身离开了。

Harry站在原地叹了口气，重新把耳机插进耳朵里。他错过了Space Oddity的开头部分，也是他在这首歌里最喜欢的部分。他继续避开水洼往寝室走，但心已经飘到了相反方向的足球场。明天就又能见到Louis了——这个小小的念头让他灰暗了一天的心情些许明亮了些。

**02**

“一共多少钱，Haz？”

Louis坐在长条凳上，低头数着被分成一小包一小包的叶子，那是他被分割成一小份一小份的快乐。他垂下来的眼睫安静地颤抖着，像两扇脆弱的蝶翼。Harry只敢小心翼翼地欣赏着。

他慢吞吞报出价来，立刻招来Liam的质疑：“怎么涨了两磅？”

“上头涨价了，我也没办法啊，”Harry耸耸肩，挎着脸装出一副无混蛋样子，像电影里的地痞贩子那样——他确实对着镜子仔细模仿了半天。长期和这些纨绔子弟打交道让他也学会了故作无礼，“别人只会比我这里更贵。”

Liam撇撇嘴没再说什么。“多两磅就多两磅，放心，我们会一直从你这儿买。”Louis安抚般冲他眨了眨眼，“你是我们最喜欢的药贩子。”

Harry听到一旁的Zayn小声嘟哝着：“是你最喜欢的。”

Louis没理他。他把装了小半袋的纸袋放到一边，从背包里掏出两张钞票递给Harry，然后站起身招呼男孩们：“我们走吧。”

Zayn和Liam走在前面，Louis故意落后了一些，凑到Harry的身边。

“你真是我见过最好欺负的药贩子了Haz，”他一脸严肃，这让Harry有点担心地挑起了眉毛：“有吗？”

“当然了，”Louis叹了口气，“你像个糖果店的小伙计，这样是做不成生意的，只会让人想欺负你。”

他一副无奈又痛心的表情让Harry立刻明白了他在开他的玩笑。“你在笑话我，是不是？”嘴上抱怨着，Harry的笑容咧到了嘴角，“你让我吓了一跳——Louis。”

Louis也绷不住笑了。他直直地看着卷发男孩，蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，像洒了一把星星。

“我们要去和三年级的踢一场友谊赛。你有时间吗？”

Harry扭过头盯着那双笑意盈盈的瞳仁，今早写的白纸黑字的计划表立刻闯进大脑，他现在应该去图书馆复习英文精读课，为晚上的小测临时抱佛脚。他犹豫了一秒，就一秒。

“好啊，我今天下午没什么安排。”——操你的，Harry。课本和笔记本在他的书包里无声地咒骂着。

“那就太好了。”Louis笑着拍了拍他的肩，眼角漾开两条细纹，同时也让Harry的心尖荡开一圈又一圈涟漪，“我们走吧。”

Harry拘谨地冲他笑了一下，手指探进牛仔裤口袋贴着那两张印着女王头像的钞票。那曾是Louis的钱，此刻装在他的口袋里，变成了他的所有物。他喜欢这种奇妙又不会被大众理解的感觉——“那只是两张臭纸而已！”他们会说。

“我看到了名单，你也选了俄罗斯文学这门课吗？”走到球场侧门前，Louis停了下来，于是Harry也跟着停了下来。

“是啊，”Harry的心里莫名地派生出一阵喜悦，语气都变得欢快起来，“你也喜欢俄罗斯文学吗？”他挑起眉毛，期待地望着Louis。

后者似乎不知该怎么说才好，“不——”他皱起了眉，“我只是觉得比起世界近现代史或那个什么——哦算了吧，我记不住那门哲学课的名字，文学课可能更不容易挂科。”他看到Harry有点吃惊的表情，自暴自弃地撇了撇嘴，“好吧，我承认我就是想选门水课。”

Harry张了张嘴，不知道说什么。他确实没想到会是这个答案。Louis倒是一副得逞了的样子。他们对视了两秒，然后不约而同地大笑起来。

观众席上已经坐了不少人，Harry猜大部分都是为了Louis他们三个来的。他挑了个靠近出口的下排座位，从书包里掏出课本来，想趁比赛开场前赶紧复习一下。邻座的两个女生奇怪地看了他一眼，他倒也不在意，伸手把落到眼睛前挡住视线的卷发拢到脑后。他早就听闻Louis那伙人总是有着吸引女孩子的魅力，像电视上闪亮的男团。而Harry一向把自己定位成一个满腔古怪又没用的浪漫的文青，他确实没有理由会喜欢上一个吹叶子成瘾、拿文学当混学分的工具的drama queen。Louis从他这里交换大麻当快乐，他也在默默地索求着Louis。他就是他的烟。

比赛很快就开场了。Harry不看球，也听不太懂观众的尖叫是为了什么，但他大概推断出Louis这一队很厉害，开场不到二十分钟就甩了对方一截。他的目光直直地追踪着小个子的前锋，跟着他气喘吁吁地跑过了全场，生怕跟丢了便再也认不出来。他进球时Harry的心也和全场一起欢呼，射偏时Harry也抿着嘴跟着沮丧。Louis跑得不算最快的，但身形尺寸给了他灵巧的优势，他进了两个球，还贡献了一个完美的罚球，排山倒海般的掌声和欢呼声向他倾泻而去，Harry也鼓起了掌。

这时Louis突然转过头，他的目光在观众席上扫了一圈，然后定定地落在角落里的Harry身上。足球场上空亮起的巨大的镁光灯毫不吝啬地将灯光倾泻在他身上，为他锻上银色的战袍。他像横渡卢比孔河的凯撒，翻越阿尔卑斯山的拿破仑。有那么几秒，或是更久，他们只是对视着，目光像细小的藤蔓在对方身上攀爬，化作秋夜微凉的空气在胸口和裸露的脖颈落下亲吻。

中场的哨声响起，Harry挪开了视线，结束了这场令他无从适应的漫长的相望。他看了眼表，该去上课了。于是他最后留恋地望了眼球场上和队友拥抱在一起的男孩，起身离开观众席，向他来时经过的出口走去。

整晚他的脑子都是晕乎乎的，像一锅煮开的糖浆，太甜蜜也太黏稠。老师讲到Louis Marcoussis，他的脑子里却满满的全是另一个小个子，蓝眼睛的Louis。那让他不自觉地扬起了嘴角又飞快掩住。

他不敢想太多，他也不能想太多。

_（注：Louis Marcoussis，波兰画家。）_

**03**

俄罗斯文学课所在的教学楼离Harry的宿舍楼有很长一段距离，他睡过午觉后早早便出了宿舍。难得的晴天，梧桐树的叶子已经落得差不多了，清洁工总是在学生们大面积赶去上课前就能把那些发脆或绵软的落叶清扫干净。

Harry想起帕乌斯托夫斯基描写秋天的句子，在他的笔下俄罗斯的树叶都带着酒精的气味。如果这些落叶还在的话，它们会不会也散发出酒的气息呢？是苏格兰式的纯烈，还是伦敦的香软绵密的味儿？Harry全然放松地走着神，此刻的他是世界上最富足的国王。苍白的阳光被老树壮实的枝桠切割成可悲的条形落在他的额头和身上，他感到一种没来由的幸福。这就是那个丹麦词汇hygge所蕴含的甜美的秘密吗——冬季短暂的白昼，在仅有六个小时的珍贵的日光里和枕边人贪饮一点潮湿绵软的日光？于是他在深秋午后浅浅的雾气中看见那人的影子，小小的个子，垂下来的碎发，亮闪闪的蓝眼睛。他和冬天的阳光一样珍贵，Harry想。

步行到教学楼的距离让他出了一层浅浅的汗。他进了教室，在稀稀落落的人影中扫视了一圈——Louis还没来。他当然还没来，如果可以不被惩罚，Louis会翘掉所有课。

Harry选了他最喜欢的倒数第二排的位置，从背包里找出来那本正在读的俄语诗集，想趁老师来之前再看一会儿。

_**“не могу я звать тебя по имени, боюсь душа выскочит из груди.”** _

Harry的心一阵没来由地悸动，他翻出铅笔，小心翼翼、近乎祷告般地在那行诗句旁写下Луис，感受着石墨笔尖摩擦纸面的声音。他的嘴唇翕动，无声地重复了一遍， _ **Луис。Louis。**_

名字的主人就是在这时出现在他身边的。“你在写什么呢？”Harry被吓了一跳，赶忙合上了书。

Louis当然并不真的关心他在看什么，他侧身拉开他身边的椅子：“不介意我坐这吧？”

Harry摇摇头。Louis灵巧地在他身边坐下，他闻到他身上淡淡的皂角味。“这个班人不少耶，看来我选课的眼光还是不错的。”Louis欢快地说。Harry知道他是什么意思，没有老师会对着一屋子人头去纠结谁没有到。

“别指望我会帮你翘课。”

“什么？”Louis摇摇头，“我没有要翘课的意思。事实上，我翘任何一门课都不会翘这堂课的。”

“为什么？”Harry往前倾了倾身，以便更好地望着Louis。

Louis也扭头看向他:“因为很有趣。”

“你上次还说俄国文学很无聊。”

“我没说文学有趣，”Louis勾起嘴角，露出一点洁白的门齿和粉红的舌尖，“我指的是你。”

Harry眨了眨眼。他的心里突然爆裂出一簇又一簇的欢喜，经由血管泵向全身，过于饱和的多巴胺染红了他的脸颊和耳垂。他感到视线无处安放，只好局促地望向Louis随意放在桌上的手。骨节分明的手掌，纤细的手指，修剪得短而整齐的指甲，还有他左手中指和无名指上很难不让人注意的两个数字，2和8。

“你会说俄语吗？”他听到自己故作镇定的声音。

男孩摇摇头，这让Harry多少松了口气，至少他看不懂自己的名字。

“但你可以告诉我你在看什么。”Louis指出。

于是Harry用夹杂着英格兰北部口音的俄语为他念了一遍那行诗句。

Louis说:“行行好，把它翻译成英语吧。”

Harry舔了舔唇，吞咽了一下口水。他的目光直直地盯着那两行无情的铅字，丝毫不敢对上那双正对着他的蓝色眼睛，害怕他的秘密定会暴露无遗。

“我不敢喊你的名字，怕灵魂会从胸口跳出。”

霎时的沉默。Harry一时间竟盼望Louis没有听懂，尽管他不会再重复一遍。

“所以那是个人名。”Louis指的是Harry写下的小小的单词。

Harry没肯定也没否定。老师已经在讲台上催促同学们了，他笑着把书合了起来放回包里。

讲到《致恰达耶夫》时Harry的桌上飞过来个纸条。他有点疑惑地看了一眼，打开那张纸片。上面写： _我想学俄语，你可以教我吗？_

下一秒，又一个纸条跳了过来。

_Plzz Haz,要不就告诉我你刚才在写什么;(_

Harry有点哭笑不得。“当然可以。”他飞快地小声答道。

**04**

Harry的客源当然不止Louis和他的朋友们。但毕竟不是每个客户都像Louis一样好脾气又好说话，高年级学生的挖苦、谩骂是他的家常便饭。他早已习惯了，倒也不恼，他在乎的只是实实在在的钞票。他不太合群，但总归需要一点钱生活，也需要很多钱给妈妈买药。

但今天不太一样，他因四磅的争执被几个三年级的金融系学生打了一拳。那个看上去算个明白人的黑发高个儿在他被打的下一刻拦下了那个还想行凶的金发矮个儿，从钱夹里掏出几张钞票不耐烦地递给Harry。他不愿再与他们争执，擦了擦嘴角渗出的血，拿了钱转身就走。

“这他妈是最后一次了，你个婊子！再也别他妈让我看见你！”身后那些刺耳的话和初冬的寒风一起灌进他耳朵里，他选择听不见。

他和Louis的课约在下午三点半，图书馆五楼的研读间。Harry匆匆赶到时Louis已经等了很久。听到门开的声音，他坐在转椅上转了个圈，正对着Harry，眨眨眼睛：“Styles先生，你迟到了十分钟。”

Harry总是不习惯他像称呼老师一样称呼自己。他走到长条桌前放下书包，在Louis身旁坐了下来：“对不起，我有点事耽误了。”

他摘下围巾和针织帽，折叠好放在一边，从书包里掏出课本。他特意坐在了Louis的右边，天真地觉得这样Louis就不会看到他发肿的右脸。实在是太丢人了，Harry在心里暗骂，为什么不直接推掉这次课呢？

因为这是你每周唯一能和他独处的一个半小时，是你惨淡生活的唯一光亮。无论如何你都不会让它溜走的。他心底的声音说。哦操。

他就这样忙于一边翻书一边在心里反复倒戈，丝毫没注意到Louis已经放下了手机正盯着他。

“你的脸怎么了？”

操。Harry摇了摇头，把摊平的课本往Louis的方向推了推，想要敷衍过去：“没什么。”

“你去打架了？还是你被打了？”

“不关你的事，别问了。”Harry不敢对上他的视线，佯装烦躁想要让Louis就此打住。他当然没有成功。

“让我看看，”Louis伸出手，把Harry的脸整个掰了过来，端详着他右眼眼周的那一圈淤青。Harry绝望地闭上了眼睛。“谁打的你？是Brian那一伙人吗？”他清脆的嗓音放低了几度，听上去像夜莺的啼鸣，格外温柔。

Louis的手指覆上Harry的眼眶，不经意间触到了他颤抖着的睫毛。温暖的触感让他被十一月的冷风吹得发麻的脸颊有些发热，不知是因为疼痛还是Louis的手指，他几乎要落下泪来。

“别问了，Louis。这是我自己的事，而且已经结束了。”他别过头逃离了他的手指给予的温柔乡，“我们还有很多事要做呢。”

Louis看上去还想再说些什么，Harry在他开口之前打断了他：“如果你再问，我就要生气了。”

Louis只好作罢。

“我们这周五晚上有个party，你要来吗？”年长的男孩颇漫不经心地问，眼神扫过Harry露出帽边的一绺乖巧的卷发。

“周五？”刚裹好围巾的男孩皱起眉头思考了一下，摇了摇脑袋，“我周五晚上得去面包店兼职，然后我得去取货。”

Louis失望地撇了撇嘴：“好吧，“他低声重复了一遍，“好吧。”

“嘿Louis，我真的很想去，”Harry见他好像不高兴了赶忙解释。他想要去碰Louis的手臂，迟疑了一下又收回了手，“但我真的没时间。而且我手上的叶子也不多了。再不去取我就没有可给你们的了。”

“我知道，我知道，”Louis点着头，但似乎并不买账，“祝你好运。”他轻快地说。

周五晚些时候落下了今年的初雪。今年的雪下得格外晚。Harry从面包店出来，在门口停了一下看头顶灯光反射下的雪片。他伸出手接住一片雪花，看着它转瞬便融化在指尖，结成一滴形状完美的泪。天真的很冷了，他裹紧了身上的灰色千鸟格大衣，朝学校的方向走去。

他的交货人，Nico，习惯在一所高中后面的废旧仓库碰面。他说因为他就住在这里。Harry从不相信他说的话。

他冒着雪走了二十分钟才到，这一片没有一盏路灯，黑暗中Nico点亮了手机的手电筒，刺眼的光让男孩眯起了眼睛。

“一共五十磅。”纹身一路蔓延到左脸的高大男人吸了一口纸卷烟，不慌不忙地吐出一个并不漂亮的烟圈，小小的烟圈不出几秒钟便消失在了冬夜的空气中。

“拜托，Nico，”Harry摇了摇头，他眼角的伤还没好，眯起眼睛也会有刺痛感，“你这简直就是在宰人。”

“前段时间的冷空气毁了一些大麻植株，而且我也需要钱。”对方的语气一如既往地不耐烦。

Harry咬紧了嘴唇，冰冷的手指伸进大衣口袋里，摸到的只是面包店的小票和他发呆时写下诗句的纸条——那些没用的诗句，盛满了他的梦和玫瑰，却装不下一张钞票或温暖的食物。

“我没有那么多钱。”他说，嘴唇被自己咬出了深深的牙印。

“那就滚。”冰冷的单词劈里啪啦地砸在地上，“今天怪冷的，我不想在这儿跟你浪费时间。”

Harry着急了。“我可以先付你一部分，剩下的我过一周都会给你…”他越说越没底气，尾音被吞没在周身不见底的黑暗里。

Nico扬起眉毛瞟了他一眼，他面前那个刺眼的光源像一只闪亮的眼睛，无情地嘲笑着他。“要不这样...”剃寸头的男人把烟头扔在地上，踩熄了那个红点。

“事先声明，我不是基佬，但是你长得不赖，看上去技术也不错。再者我也有段时间没睡过别人了。”他慢慢地说，目光不怀好意地在Harry身上上下扫着，“这样，你给我口一发，我给你按半价算。你看如何？”

Harry差点以为自己听错了。他拧紧了眉毛：“我没口过任何人。”

“但你一看就是个很受你们那一小撮人欢迎的玻璃。”Nico好像很满意这个拙劣的笑话，忍不住大笑了起来。

“这一点也不好笑。”Harry强忍着胃里涌上来的恶心和从心底滋生起来的恐惧，一字一顿地说。

“是啊，”他笑够了，重新直起身子，吸了吸鼻子，“但这是你的三种选择之一。还有一种是现在就给我全款，第三种嘛…”他摇了摇头。

“第三种选择就是你现在就滚蛋。”

Harry就算喝醉了酒再被扔进云霄飞车里转一圈也不会听错他身后的声音。是Louis——他径直走过他身边，站到足足比他高了两个头的男人面前。Harry想让他回来，到他身边来，但他张了张嘴却发不出声音。

“你是谁啊?”Nico嘲讽般从鼻腔里发出一声哼声，“这小子的男朋友?还是他今晚的金主?”

“嘴巴给他妈的老子放干净点，白毛老色胚，”Harry从来没听Louis说过这么粗的词，“下辈子也也别想嫖他。”

Harry还没从他最后一句话反应过来，眼前的世界就突然晕眩起来，像被倒置了过来——Nico的手机掉到了地上，他什么也看不清了。伴随手机摔在雪地上的声音还有拳头砸进肉里的一声闷响。Nico向后趔趄了两步。Louis打了他。

手机背面朝下，唯一的光源也被阻断了。就着远处的灯光，Harry看到雪白的地上突兀的深色斑点。是血吗?

他的第一反应是Louis这一拳打得还真够用力的。在那个看起来可以吊打他们两个的大个子反应过来前，Louis拉起他的手向相反的方向没命地跑起来。没有背景音乐，他们就这样沿着破旧的街区向着有光的方向一路狂奔，活像两个亡命徒，而紧握的手是他们唯一的纽带。鞋子踩进雪地里发出绵软无力的噗噗声，四周静得Harry能听到他们两个人的喘息声和胸腔里疯狂的心跳声。这像极了《戏梦巴黎》里主角们手挽着手狂奔穿过卢浮宫，Harry想，只不过他们现在在穿过伦敦的三流街区——也是一种艺术。而与此同时Louis在想，天，我像是在拍一部盗抢电影，而我刚抢了整个华尔街银行准备把它送给Harry。

他们直跑到河边才停下来，一只手撑着膝盖气喘吁吁，另一只手仍紧紧地握在一起。头顶的路灯不知被哪家调皮的孩子打碎了灯泡，就着远处昏暗的白色灯光和雪片反射的光芒，Harry看到Louis那双亮闪闪的、兴奋地盯着他的蓝眼睛。他没松开他的手。他们都出了太多汗，手掌与手掌紧紧相贴，好像再也无法松开。

“Huh，真是有够疯狂的，不是吗？”Louis的笑声中带着呼吸还没平稳的气音。他看着高个男孩，等着他的回复，却只从对方的绿眼睛里看到了些他读不懂的东西。“Harry？”他迟疑着喊他的名字。

Harry咬了咬唇，没看Louis。“谢谢你，Louis。”他的声音很低，手指无力地贴在Louis的掌心上。

“没关系。”Louis促狭地答道。他像是一只突然炸掉的气球，晃晃悠悠地落到了地面——Harry不对劲，而这和他有关。这让Louis感觉很别扭。他搜肠刮肚想说点什么，又不知说什么好——但今夜气氛真好啊，他迷迷糊糊地想，英雄在这样一个初雪天救了美，他们的手还紧紧地拉在一起，那么下一步当然就是——

Louis从不缺勇气和那股莽撞劲，他就是用这给了那个看上去能吊打一打他的男人实实在在的一拳，但此刻他却鼓足了二十年积攒的勇气才去够Harry的嘴唇。他没想到Harry会把脸移开。

所以他更没想到接下来面对更加尴尬的气氛该怎么办。高个男孩低着头，侧脸对着他，眼周还有点肿。他感到那只湿热的大手无力地从掌心滑落，看到那对有点颤抖的嘴唇开合着，单词像雪片一样飘进浑浊的空气里，敲打着Louis的耳膜。

“但你不应该跟过来的。”

Louis花了几秒钟才搞懂Harry是什么意思，紧接着就情愿自己没搞懂。他像是被从头到脚泼了一盆冷水，同时又被一股无名的火焰蔓延着燃上小腹。

“所以你是想给那个男的含屌还是怎么样?”他的声音变冷了些，“就为了那一点大麻?”

Harry绝望地摇了摇头，“我……我不是这个意思，”他还是不愿看Louis，扑簌的睫毛亮闪闪的，凝着的不知是雪还是泪。“但请你不要再来管我的事情了。”他说得很慢，但很笃定，每个单词都像一把小刀在Louis的心口划开一条条细小的伤口。

“操，”他扳过男孩有点窝着的肩膀，强迫他正对着自己，“看着我，Styles。”

这是他第一次喊他的姓。Harry迟疑了一下，抬起头盯着Louis的脸。远处的光将他的脸照得苍白，他的鼻尖和眼眶泛着红，浅色眼珠里蒙着一层薄薄的水雾，像一池荡漾的泉眼冲散了后者的全部怒火。

“我总是喜欢管你的事情，是因为我他妈的喜欢你。”蓝眼睛灼灼地盯着那双绿眼睛，让绿眼睛无从闪躲，“所以我会告诉别的学生让他们从你那里买叶子，我会去揍Brian Johnson给你出气，我会他妈的放着暖和的派对不去跑过来确认你没有又被人揍。”

他看到那双绿珠子里飞快地略过一束光，Harry张了张嘴。“你……”他的声线有点颤抖。

“对啊，我。”Louis放开了他，后退了几步将两人的距离拉开了些，自嘲般耸了耸肩，“也许我一直都是没事闲的吧。”

Harry还想说什么，他打断了他:“听着Harry，不管是因为什么，你喜欢我也好烦我也罢，我不在乎那么多，就——有什么问题告诉我好吗?我们一起解决好吗?”

我把胸膛剖开，把我的心献给你——请接受我，好吗?

“谢谢你，Louis。”Harry最后说。这燃尽了Louis最后一点耐心。

“我不想听你一直重复那些没用的道谢，你就是因为他妈的总是这么讲礼貌才总被人欺负。”他又往后退了几步，“就说你让不让我陪你一起面对就行了。”

他的表情冷静得过分，心脏却在以过快的速度疯狂地跳着，他需要那个答案——是或者不是，结合或是独亡。

Harry的眼泪早已被风干，夜风擦过泪水流过的痕迹，寒意从皮肤一点点渗进肉里。他吸了吸鼻子，努力让自己的声音听上去强硬一点。

“不了，Louis，”他说，“你永远都不会懂的。”

他就这样亲手推开了Louis，那个他做梦都想拥有的男孩。逆光的身影耸了耸肩。“好吧，”他说，慢慢地点了点头，“好吧。那再见了，Harry。” 

他没给Harry道别的时间，转过身头也不回地离开了。被丢下的男孩站在原地，死死地咬住嘴唇。有铁锈的腥甜味在舌尖炸裂开，Harry挪了挪僵硬的腿，贴着那根老旧的路灯慢慢地蹲了下来。大滴大滴滚烫的眼泪落在雪地上，印出深色的斑点。

Louis当然不会懂的。他的世界挂满了五颜六色的彩球灯，是高尔夫，足球和泳池，是每晚和男男女女们出去喝酒飞叶子上床。而Harry的世界是需要大量药物维持精神状态的妈妈，是每一笔都要仔细计算的开销，是季末狂甩的H&M特价区，是不愿触碰的伤疤和诗歌这唯一的慰藉。

Louis说他喜欢Harry，可Harry又怎么能相信他，相信他对他不像当年那个闯进他生活的高个男人对他妈妈那样，把他当做玩具玩厌了就丢掉。Louis喜欢他，不过是因为他是他之前从没见过的类型——在他长满了各种奇花异草的花园里，一株石头缝里长出来的小草才会让他感到新鲜。Louis或许觉得他是英雄救美，但实际上Harry因此丢掉了很重要的一笔收入来源。Louis当然不会懂的。

他在那里蹲了不知多久，久到落在身上的雪已经化开了一片深色的水痕，他站起来时腿都在打颤。Harry擦了擦红肿的眼眶，低着头，有点驼背，蹒跚着向和Louis相反的方向走去。兜里的手机里还有没回复的短信——妈妈在一个小时前发来的。

_Hey Harry，妈妈好想你。圣诞节快到了，你什么时候回家?_

**05**

Louis已经忘了他是什么时候喜欢上Harry的了。

Zayn第一次把那个卷毛小子领到天台时Louis正和Liam抽着他们的最后一包大麻。上一个接头人因为打架被勒令退学后他们靠着剩的那点叶子坚持到了第三周，最后是Zayn终于忍不住去找了个新人来。

“我找到了个新的药贩子，”刚把头发漂成白金色的男孩说着拍了拍那个和他差不多高的男孩。他看上去刚刚长开，比起药贩子更像面包店里系围裙的小伙计，这让Louis不禁怀疑Zayn的靠谱程度，“这是Harry。”

“嘿Harry，我是Louis，”他伸出手大咧咧地和他打招呼，叶子让他从午后持续兴奋到黄昏，“我可以叫你Haz吗?”

“嗨，Louis，”那只大一号的手掌伸过来松松地握住他的，像躲闪，又像试探。他记得男孩白净的脸有点泛红，也可能只是因为夕阳，“当然可以。”

他和Harry生活在两个不同的世界——他不去图书馆，Harry也不去球场——但他偶尔会在路上遇到那个漂亮男孩。他有时和一个金发男孩在一起，但大多时候自己一个人，戴着耳机，因为个子高的原因有点驼背，低着头安静地走着。他每次都想上去打招呼，但每次男孩都走得太快。 _别那么着急，Harry，_ 他想对他说， _停下来，和我说说话，分享给我一只耳机，让我知道你在听什么，你在想什么。_

某些周五的下午他们三个到球场后的更衣室时Harry已经早早地等在那里了。高个男孩垂着头贴在墙角，像一株安静的植物。他乖乖地把小包小包的大麻数给他们，接过等额的钞票后就很快离开，不多说一句话。除了大麻他不卖别的。后来Louis学会提早一些过来，只为了能多和男孩说几句话。

他有时会想起Harry。在课上，在踢球时，在周末晚上和朋友们鬼混时，在晚上一个人躺在床上时——Harry现在在做什么呢？

周五那晚发生的事本来只是一件巧合。他们在一家夜店狂欢，Louis抽了些大麻，喝了不少酒，把一个卷发男孩错认成了Harry然后落荒而逃。他在隔壁的便利店买了一包烟，站在门口惨白的路灯下慢慢地抽着。离圣诞节已经很近了，街道两旁挂满了红红绿绿的装饰，将世界折叠成一个泛着金色光晕的彩色灯球，在他眼前不停地闪烁着。天气很冷，他也没穿外套，但他竟然感觉还不错。

男孩出现在对面那条街上时Louis以为自己又认错了。他微微直起了身子，眯起眼睛盯着那个被街灯裁刻出来的剪影——一头毛躁的卷发，有点驼背的高个子，匆匆忙忙的步伐。他知道他这次没认错。

Harry没看到他。他站在原处踩熄了还燃着的烟头，突然想起Harry和他说他要去取叶子，又想起那天下午他脸上狰狞的淤青。鬼使神差地，他跟了上去。

他知道Harry又会因为他又来管他的事而不高兴甚至生气，但随他去吧，他想。

他在公寓里躺了一整个周六，拒绝了Liam的邀约，什么都没干，但飞了更多的叶子。他不断地打开手机聊天软件，盯着那个熟悉的头像反复刷新。没有，没有Harry的新消息，也没有他的新动态。

周日快凌晨一点的时候他想到了一个绝妙的主意。大麻让他在夜里仍然清醒，而耳机里放着的Arctic Monkeys让他兴奋。他一直捱到了天明，七点刚过就迫不及待地拨通了从网上查到的那家面包店的电话询问那个叫Harry的店员什么时候当班。男孩出现的那条街上只有一家面包店，他想他不会找错。

“你说Harry？今天上午就是他的班，不出意外他八点前就会到了。”声音温和的女老板这样告诉他。

Louis忙不迭地从床上跳了起来。

**06**

Harry周五晚受了凉，发了一天的低烧。他的室友Niall帮他买来了退烧药和午饭，他吃过又迷迷糊糊地睡下了——只要醒着，他的思绪就会被那个雪地里在他眼前一点一点消失的男孩填满，他别无选择。

然而即使是在梦里他都逃不过Louis。他们挤在一张床上，面对面，鼻尖刮蹭着鼻尖，在彼此的眼睛里看到的满满全是自己。 _ **Хари**_ ，Louis喊他的名字， _ **Я так хочу тебя поцеловать, но боюсь, что луна...**_

 _ **Звезды тоже не видны，**_ Harry接着他的话说了下去。“别担心，Louis，我们不会被发现的。月亮看不见，星星也看不见。”

（*译文：我真想吻一吻你，又担心被月亮看见，被亮晶晶的星星发现。）

他凑上去够那对微张的蜜色嘴唇却扑了空。下一秒他惊醒，枕侧上只落了斑驳的月光和点点水痕。Harry又静静地哭了一会儿，下床量了体温发现已经退烧，之后便没再睡着。

他们明明相爱。

Harry踩着点推开了面包店的门。周日早上一向没什么人，更别提现在临近圣诞假期。他没怎么捯饬自己，眼眶下挂着两个浅浅的黑眼圈，头还有点疼，看上去一副病殃殃的样子。新鲜烤制的面包的香气让他的心情稍微明快了些。

他坐在收银台前打瞌睡时门被推开了，悬挂着的玻璃风铃叮当作响。一声轻快的招呼落在Harry头顶。

“嗨。”

Louis穿着一件深绿色的连帽卫衣，看上去像个小个子的圣诞精灵，笑容甜得能让一条街的少女尖叫。Harry本就迷迷糊糊的脑子里像被人扔了个哑弹，发出一声沉闷的轰鸣。“嗨。”他勉强从喉咙里扯出一个回应，声音嘶哑。

他以为Louis是来找他的，但后者好像并无此意。他慢悠悠地在柜台之间流连，在那个堆满圣诞饼干的台子前停了下来。他背对着Harry，男孩看不清他在干嘛，却总是控制不住偷偷望向那个方向。

五分钟后Louis抱着满满一怀圣诞姜饼来到收银台，一个一个把它们放在台子上。Harry看了他一眼，拿起那些不同形状的姜饼，发现每一块的包装纸上都用记号笔写了不同的单词。

_对不起，Haz，你能，原谅，我吗?xx_

屋子里的空气好像凝滞了，结成了一锅浓稠的枫糖浆。Harry舔了舔唇，抬眼正好对上Louis的眼睛——那双清澈透亮的，仿佛洒了揉碎的星星的蓝眼睛。

他别开视线，匆忙地报出价钱。Louis付了钱，却并没有接装满饼干的纸袋。“这是送给你的。”他熟练地握住Harry拿着纸袋的手，笑嘻嘻地，“——所以呢?答案是什么?”

Harry的脸红扑扑的，热量从Louis覆在他手上的手掌向全身传导，他想他可能又发烧了。

“我没生你的气，Louis，”他鼓起勇气，心脏飞快地跳着，“而且该道歉的人是我。”

Louis的脸上绽开了一个大大的笑容。他还想再说点什么，但已经有顾客来到收银台前等着结账。

“我会给你发短信的。”他走之前冲Harry挥了挥手，“Byeee!!”

而Harry剩下的半天都心不在焉的，并且差点算错了一笔账。

Louis在晚些时候给他发来了信息:

_我帮你找好了药贩子，你以后可以直接找他拿叶子，他人还不错:))那个白毛男就是一坨屎_

Harry笑了，飞快地打下回复。

_谢谢:D但我想我也许会换份工作。像你说的，我可能并不适合干倒卖叶子这一行。_

_lol好吧，你需要帮忙可以随时和我说。圣诞节想出去玩吗?_

_不了…我想回家陪我妈妈:)我很久没回家看她了。_

_啊…那好吧:X_

Harry对着屏幕犹豫，打下字又删掉。这时另一条消息弹了出来。

_那我可以去找你吗?_

**07**

Louis没回家过生日和圣诞。相反，他坐上了开往霍姆斯查珀尔的火车。

Harry只告诉了他小镇的名字，没说具体地址(“你来时提前告诉我哦”)，但他想给他个惊喜。这个他没怎么听过的镇子比他想象的还要小——但温暖又可爱，像Harry一样。他很轻易地问到了Styles家的地址，敲了两下门却没人应答。第三下时门开了。

应门的是一个美丽但看上去有点憔悴的妇人，Louis猜她就是Harry的妈妈。

“Harry去河边遛狗了。”她的语气温温柔柔的，“先进来坐一会儿吧。”

Louis婉拒了她的邀请，径直奔向已经封冻的河边。他在那棵光秃秃的山毛榉下找到了他的男孩，他裹在一席深色大衣里，围着一条红绿配色的围巾，发尖从缝隙里调皮地钻出来。

Louis悄没声儿地走了过去，踩过光秃秃的草地和枯萎的叶子。在相距还有几步之遥时，Harry回过了头。Louis看到那双浅色的眼睛因吃惊而慢慢睁大，眸间涌动的新绿仿佛初春破冰的泉眼。

他笑了起来，一步步走到Harry身边，抬起头望着高个子男孩。那句被他私下里练习了很多遍的诗此刻终于派上了用场。

_**“не могу я звать тебя по имени, боюсь душа выскочит из груди.”**_

_(译文:我不敢呼唤你的名字，怕灵魂会从胸口跳出。)_

Harry眨了眨眼。“Louis，”他笑着喊出他的名字，仿佛灵魂也像一只小鸟一样从身体里飞出，雀跃着赴往新的巢穴——Louis的眼睛。

“Louis，Louis，Louis。亲爱的Louis。”

Harry的Louis用吻封住了那张还试图喋喋不休的嘴，这次男孩没有躲开。他再也不会躲开了。

_**END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> 文中出现的两句俄语告白，第一句出自《日戈瓦医生》，第二句诗引用自A.H.迈科夫的《我真想吻一吻你……》，曾思艺译本。


End file.
